Authentication processing may be performed by a user in connection with a variety of devices including a computer. As part of the authentication processing, a user may input one or more pieces of authentication information such as a username, password, domain name, and the like. For example, authentication processing may be performed when a user logs onto a computer to establish the user's identity and the user enters authentication information. The authentication information may be entered manually such as using a keyboard of the computer.
A drawback is that the foregoing processing can be tedious and difficult to complete manually in situations where a full keyboard may not be available for use with a device, or where a different language is used and a keyboard for entering characters associated with the different language may not be available.